


Ursula

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 會害死人的，海妖一類的。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 21





	Ursula

**Author's Note:**

> au，游泳隊金建學和舞社呂煥雄

呂煥雄在那個瞬間真的以為自己會死，大概這輩子都不會再靠水邊這麼近。

還沒來得及思考握住腳踝的溫度是從何而來就被拉入水中，游泳池裡聽不清楚水面以上的聲音，只聽得見細微的池水流動，因為太過安靜還想著就算是死亡也過於迅速了，艱難地睜開眼睛才看到始作俑者放開腳踝後就抓著他的手腕，蛙鏡後的眼睛瞇起來笑得狡黠，吻過來，渡了幾口無助於呼吸的二氧化碳，唇邊洩漏出的氣泡浮上水面和自己的精神一樣逐漸消散。

「咳、咳……金、金建學！你這該死的……抽、抽筋……」

太丟人了，好不容易浮上水面，但因為水池太深一直蹬著腳，沒做暖身就意外下水，所以抽筋了。

「真的是……王八蛋……我要告死你……」

上了岸還是在喘，不知道是不是也因為一點劫後餘生的感覺。金建學發揮最後的一點良心把他抬了上岸來，把他整得這麼慘的同一雙手現在按揉他抽筋的小腿，從小腿肚沿著濕潤的皮膚滑下來，又握住踝骨，呂煥雄都要有PTSD了，坐起身握住他抓著自己腳的手。你不要再碰這裡了。  
幹嘛，幫你鬆一下關節而已。金建學笑，好像真的很正經地抬起他的腿，按著腳底板扭動關節。太可惡了，剛那樣對他，現在倒好像是他在被害妄想的無辜模樣。  
追究理由是沒有意義的，金建學就是個肌肉腦袋，有時候可能就是為了有趣，行動比思考要快，呂煥雄時常覺得自己總有一天會被金建學弄死。

被抵在淋浴間做的時候也是，這個時候的泳池不會有其他人來，但還是以防萬一打開花灑，讓呂煥雄細碎的呻吟散落在水聲裡，握住腰身肏進草草擴張過的後穴，痠脹感太難受了，整個人都要裂開一樣，偏偏他又緊緊環著他，像是要用外力笨拙地讓他不要碎掉。泡過水又淋著蓮蓬頭的身體從背後靠過來，表皮濕冷裡頭又熱血沸騰，胸前肌肉貼上他背後薄薄的皮肉，總有點微妙的感覺，就算是魚也是冷血的，那金建學這樣算什麼？人魚嗎？  
會害死人的，海妖一類的。

從頸側到背脊，所有脆弱的地方好像都被他掌握住了，呂煥雄從前也沒有想過有一天會用脆弱來形容自己，但握在金建學手裡就是這個樣子。儘管如此也不會把金建學歸類為惡人，只是太笨拙了，意識到會破壞的時候也會放輕了力來，變得小心翼翼的溫柔，大掌和親吻游移遍身，底下肏開了、習慣了吐納粗魯頂弄的性器，就慢慢結合起詭異而舒服的感覺，舒服得快要死掉了——還是一樣會被弄死。

但不管怎樣，和金建學做愛很舒服。

雖然一開始並不是為了這種理由親近的。

青春熱血故事的設定，懷抱夢想的少年和被現況打壓的情境，但除此之外他也就只是一個興趣被阻止的普通人，沒什麼所謂的主角光環。對學校來說，熱舞社就是一群人穿著不守風紀的衣服跳著傷風敗俗的舞，重要的是也不能為學校爭取榮譽。呂煥雄翻了個白眼，誰說的，他上禮拜就參加鬥舞幫社團贏了一筆可觀的社費——雖然是地下的比賽的確也不能拿出來說嘴。  
所以就變成了連基本的社辦都借不到的情況，就算想辦法找空地練舞，也會被以音響聲音和佔據用路會打擾到其他人為由驅逐，根本就不給人活路，雖然也可以在外借場地或周休加練，但高中生除了社團活動也還有很多要顧及的事，能夠為了跳舞投注時間心力的人除了呂煥雄也沒幾個了，種種阻力之下社員也就越來越少，到了瀕臨廢社的地步。

和其他社團協調看看呢？游泳社的社辦很大，但他們平常又不用。向社團的前輩詢問了意見，於是一群學姊推著社團裡現在最可靠的男丁呂煥雄去交涉，看著學姊們淚眼汪汪的眼神呂煥雄就算千百個不願意也只好硬著頭皮去了，雖然游泳隊的人一個個都人高馬大讓他只能仰著頭說話。

但過程其實比想像中容易得多，游泳隊一票血氣方剛的男孩子，想到以後可以光明正大看女孩子跳舞，再加上一點英雄救美的妄想情節，也沒什麼反對的意思，反正他們大多時候也是泡在水裡，空著這間教室放些雜物罷了，就是要跟學校交涉這點有點麻煩，最後一群人看向為首的金建學，和呂煥雄大眼瞪小眼，沉默了好一陣子開始讓呂煥雄覺得古怪，接著不知道是不是受不了其他人殷殷企盼的眼神壓力就嘆了口氣，說會去和學校提一下的。

有金建學這句話做擔保就沒什麼問題了，畢竟是學校重視的游泳隊王牌，拿了不少座獎盃，呂煥雄參觀社團教室的時候不禁唏噓，這才是學校要的優秀學生。

說沒在用是真的，看積灰塵的程度就知道了，平常會用到的器材肯定是就近放在游泳館，換泳衣也是在更衣間，社辦只是他們的大型倉庫，太浪費了，但也因此呂煥雄他們可以好好使用空間。偶爾會有幾個人摸魚偷跑來看，最後也是被金建學抓回去練習，結果呂煥雄反倒更眼熟的是金建學。

這樣說也不盡然，這學校裡誰不眼熟金建學？不僅是頒獎台的常客，在學校有意無意地營造下，學生對游泳比賽熱衷的風氣也盛，領頭的金建學無庸置疑的就是風雲人物，本來運動選手的身材就不會差，聽說本人還熱愛健身，一身發達肌肉和靦腆笑容，別說是一眾迷妹的少女心了，就算是在社團裡也聽學姊聊到耳朵長繭。

但這些都與呂煥雄無關，原本關聯就是謝謝他賣了這個恩情，最多、最多，還有他那天對峙的時候奇怪的凝視，那其實也算是金建學要招惹他——對了，是金建學要招惹他的。

「為什麼每次來都只剩你在這裡？」

是天色已經有點暗下來的時候，老早超過了放學後的團練時間，原本也應該不會有人了，就算是金建學也不該，他腹誹，但自己也違規，還是佔著人家的地方，本來就理虧，只說是自己想多練一會兒，其他女孩子們如果太晚回家也不好。  
男孩子也不好啊，再晚一點警衛大叔就會來巡，沒依規定鎖教室的話會被罵的，他超級兇。他走進來，看起來也不是要為難他的樣子，說著這樣的話但卻走到音響旁邊坐下。

呂煥雄沒反應過來，那不是該收了嗎？卻看對方開始滑起他手機的歌單，反正都晚了，再跳一首來看看。

莫名其妙。但音樂一下呂煥雄還是隨著旋律起舞，他們開始借用這間教室後搬來了一面鏡牆，平常呂煥雄只會看到自己的身影，一邊踩著步子一面確認自己的動作，此時此刻多了一個金建學，隨著音樂的節奏一下一下點著頭晃肩膀，視野突然有點撩亂，呂煥雄開口罵，但又覺得對方的樣子好笑，出口的指責摻著笑聲變得有氣無力，反而亂了換氣點，只好停下來，拍了一下對方肩膀，「你不要打擾我！」

我哪裡，我沒有。他辯解，流露的笑意卻一點無辜都沒有，皺起臉壓出笑紋，眼睛會被堆成兩個小小的新月彎，跟平時說的靦腆又不一樣。金建學切了首曲子，說這回他跳，呂煥雄睜大眼睛，你也跳舞？

學過一點，你歌單裡有我練過的歌。律動起來就變了一個人，力道很大，也許是學的舞種也可能是運動的關係，放呂煥雄這突然覺得稀罕，自己本來就只學了一點街舞的皮毛，後來學又是跟一群學姊，舞步自然要柔軟一點。平常游泳都包著泳帽，這回散著頭髮，隨著動作跟衣襬翻飛，就真的是十足帥氣的樣子，沒了剛剛跟他嘻皮笑臉的欠揍模樣，看金建學跳舞，好像終於稍微可以理解到為什麼受歡迎。

但我又沒跳給其他人看過。他停下來切掉音樂，喘著氣露出很滿足的樣子，呂煥雄下意識就回答：

「那就多跳給我看看啊。」

到後來才察覺或許就是自己甘願跳進圈套，就為了一窺不曾看見的美好光景。

相熟之後不只金建學會和呂煥雄在教室待到警衛巡邏前的最後一刻，偶爾呂煥雄也會到游泳池找他，沒打算游泳只是脫掉鞋襪在池邊踢水，只是免不了上半身也可能被幼稚的人潑得一身濕，導致呂煥雄有種與金建學共度的一切都是濕淋淋的錯覺，汗水、池水……唾沫和體液。

包含第一次接吻也是，金建學把他拉下泳池，自己頭髮和衣服都在浮動著，而金建學穩穩托著他，手扣著他的腰腹，呂煥雄只能死命抓著金建學的肩頭，因為光裸濕滑而很怕抓不住，除了唇舌妥貼扣住的觸感外一切都是泡在水裡的，重心都抓不好，輕飄飄的不知道是物理還是心理因素更多。

做愛的時候從浴室就燎燒起來，泡沫和水珠可能都來不及擦乾就滾上了床，接吻和愛撫和擴張，碰到的地方無一不發出黏膩的水聲，金建學進入的時候，總先抓著他的腳分開——就像把他拉下水一樣。握著腳踝制住呂煥雄因疼痛而亂蹬的腿，再用力幹進去，一下一下肏軟了，呂煥雄就會從低聲尖叫變成模模糊糊的吟聲，瞇著蓄了一點生理淚水的眼睛看，然後就看到金建學露出得意的笑容，呂煥雄不知道自己是被騙了多少東西。

只能昏昏沉沉地想，真的是該死的壞蛋。

／

遠遠看到被趕走的一群人，提著大包小包和教官交涉，雖然不知道一群女孩子是搞了什麼鬼，但其中那個矮個子的男生剛剛跳舞滿好看的，從游泳館出來的時候好像又換了地方，無意間對到眼睛的時候，也太閃閃發光了吧？

大概是縱然換來刀割一樣的腳步也會珍惜地跳下去的程度。

fin.  


**Author's Note:**

> 危險動作請勿模仿


End file.
